ShinAya drabbles
by takakane
Summary: some short drabbles of shintaro and ayano. this is my first time writing in character, so if they're out of character, i'm sorry. suggestions and reviews are welcomed! 8] rated T just in case
1. Rain

Ayano watched as the rain fell from the sky. Once again, she had forgotten her umbrella. She stood outside under the school roof. Sighing she thought about her three younger siblings. She had hoped that they brought their umbrellas, unlike her. Suddenly the girl felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see someone she wasn't expecting. "Shintaro! I thought you left already?"

He looked at her, "I had to do something for a teacher." he replied, "Why haven't you gone home yet?" he asked her.

"Ah.. well you see.." before she could replied the boy opened his umbrella and grabbed the girl's hand.

"You forgot your umbrella again, didn't you?" he said, pulling her under the umbrella. She didn't say anything but gave a small laugh. He took that as a yes. They both started walking, his hands still holding hers.


	2. Beach

It was a hot day, and what a better way to spend it, at the beach. The boy Shintaro looked annoyed as he helped Momo and Ayano carry their stuff to the sand. "Ugh, why do I have to be here, its hot and annoying." He said, putting down the cooler.

"That's exactly why Onii-chan! It's hot, and you need to go outside for once." Momo said, taking out a soda.

Shintaro snickered in response, grabbing a soda as well. Coke to be exact. Opening the soda and taking a sip, the younger sister pulled his ear and whispered, "plus, wouldn't you want to see Ayano-chan in a swimsuit?" He spit his soda as he listened to what she had just said. Momo giggled at his reaction and ran off. He slowly looked at Ayano, examining her slim body in the red bikini she wore. His face was bright red as he looked at her from head to toe. Ayano had caught him looking at her.

"What is it Shintaro?" She asked the blushing boy, walking to him.

"Its nothing, I'm leaving!" He said turning around, trying to hide his blushing face.


	3. Scarf

The snow fell as the two walked to school. Their breaths showed as they breathed. Ayano looked at Shintaro, "It's cold huh." She said, smiling at him.

"Of course it is, it's winter." He said, looking forward. As the girl looked at him, she noticed that he didn't have a scarf.

"Shintaro, you don't have a scarf?" She asked the boy. He looked at her, then back in front of him, "No, I don't need one." She watched the ground as he spoke thinking of something.

"Oh, Why don't I knit you one!" She said happily putting her hands together.

"Do whatever you want." He said bluntly

She looked at him and smiled once again, "For now, why don't we do this?" She stopped her tracks and unwraped some of her red scarf. The boy noticed that she had stopped, and looked behind him.

"What are you doing?" She didn't respond but she walked to him and wrapped the scarf that she had took off on to the boy.

"There we go!" She said to him. The boy didn't make much of a reaction, as he was used to this kind of stuff. But, it wasn't like he disliked it.


	4. Summer night

It was a hot summer night and the young couple were silently about to go to sleep, or so the boy thought. "Shintarooo, its so hot!" The brown haired girl said, taking the blanket off of her.

"Well go open the window or something, geez." The irritated boy said to her. He too was hot but didn't complain like the girlfriend of his. He turned around to see her face a few inches away from his. "Ayano why are you so close to me?" he asked the smiling girl.

"Is that bad?" she said frowning, looking away from him. The look in her eyes made Shintaro feel guilty.

"I- Uh.. no! I-It's just that you're hot right? A-And I don't want you to get hotter by staying next to me a-a-and-" He was cut off by Ayano's giggle.

"Its fine, I don't mind it being hot if I'm next to Shintaro." her smile came up once again. The boy couldn't help but smile with her and place his arms around her.

* * *

thank you guys for the reviews, you don't understand how happy they made me! i will continue on making more drabbles c8


	5. Question

It was a typical day for Shintaro and Ayano. They were both walking home from school quietly. Ayano then stopped, causing the boy to stop as well. He look behind him and questioned her, "Why'd you stop?"

Ayano looked down at the ground, then back at him. "Can I ask you something?"

Shintaro looked at her, "What is it." He answered bluntly.

"You have my heart." Ayano continued. Confused, he didn't say anything, knowing she'd say something else. He was right, she faintly smiled at him. "Do I have yours?" Surprised, the boy quickly turned away from her view.

"D-Don't ask such embarrassing questions." He said as he started to walk again. The girl pouted, not getting a direct answer. But she already knew. Giggling she started walking too, trying to catch up to the slightly blushing boy.

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in awhile, i've been pretty busy. but i got another drabble almost finished! hope you like this one in the mean time


	6. Cold

Ayano opened the door to her house as Shintaro stood outside the door, drenched. "Shintaro, I'm so sorry for having you go to the supermarket! Hurry inside and take a bath before you catch a cold!" Not a second later Ayano scurried to the bathroom, turning the water on. Shintaro followed her, taking off his soaked shirt. The girl walked out the bathroom to let the boy wash up.

The next day Ayano heard the boy coughing from upstairs as she was cooking some breakfast. Putting a lid on the pan, she went upstairs. "You caught a cold, didn't you? I'm sorry.." Shintaro looked at the girl.

"No, its not your fault. We needed some milk." He said to her, not wanting the girl to blame herself. Ayano frowned, but it didn't last as she thought of something.

"I know, since its my fault, I'll just steal it from you!" Before the boy can react, she had already crashed her lips with his. It lasted for about two minutes before parting. "Stolen~" The girl then said, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

aa sorry guys! my laptop suddenly broke down and when it got fixed i lost everything on it ;-;

so i just wrote this, i hope you guys like it!


End file.
